Principles of adult education, tenets of experiential learning, and theories addressing the development of expertise have all underscored the critical role experience plays in the learning process. State-of-the-art simulations can be successfully included in contemporary surgical and medical education to offer trainees and practicing physicians the requisite learning experiences based on these educational underpinnings. All learners can be offered opportunities to acquire the essential skills and to achieve specified competency levels based on standardized learning experiences. Simulations can be used to facilitate learning through the evaluation of performance and provision of immediate, individualized, and detailed feedback. Simulations offer controlled settings that allow repetition until the defined performance levels are achieved, decrease stress levels of learners, increase the confidence levels of learners, and increase safety in real settings by assuring the achievement of technical competence prior to work on patients. Practicing physicians can improve their skills and can learn new procedures emerging as a result of advances in science and technology through educational interventions involving the use of simulations. In addition, the use of simulations can help address practical issues, such as the demands on faculty time, by providing trainees the opportunities for independent learning and practice. The current emphasis on accountability and on assurance of the quality of health care may also be addressed through the use of such simulations and data on outcomes can be used to assure the public of the competence of physicians.
Simulations should be considered an essential part of every contemporary educational program that addresses technical skills development. They can be used to ensure effective teaching and learning, to provide valid and reliable means of assessment of the skills of learners, to yield information on specific weaknesses that require improvement, and to create individual proinstruction sets of the technical ability of learners. In order to achieve the desired results, specific curricula should be developed based on principles of adult education, experiential learning, and effective feedback. Such simulations may also be used in programs of continuing professional education and certification. The initial investment of resources needed for the development and acquisition of simulations and for the creation of training programs that incorporate them effectively in educational models is readily offset by the numerous advantages resulting from expeditious performance of procedures in the operating room, enhancement of patient safety, and decrease in the faculty time needed to teach learners various technical skills. Such simulations may also be used to assess the effectiveness of educational efforts and even to select individuals for training. Thus, the simulations have the potential to make a major impact on programs of surgical and medical education of the future.
As a result of the rapid developments within the computer technique, simulations, especially for the purpose of surgical and medical education, have improved considerably. However, the presently known apparatus and methods do not allow a full range simulation of different instruments used.
Prior art does not suggest or give a hint for simulating different instruments according to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,973 discloses a medical investigative system in which a person interacts with the system to interject information that is utilized by the system to establish non-restricted environmental modelling of the realities of surrogate conditions to be encountered with invasive or semi-invasive procedures. This is accomplished by video display of simulated internal conditions that appear life-like, as well as by display of monitor data including, for example, blood pressure, respiration, heart beat rate and the like. The document mentions blood flow but not blood flow changes and how such a simulation is accomplished.
WO 01/88882 relates to a method and a system for simulating the minimally invasive medical procedure of bilio-pancreatic duodenoscopy. The system is designed to simulate the actual medical procedure of bilio-pancreatic duodenoscopy as closely as possible by providing both a simulated medical instrument, and tactile and visual feedback as the simulated procedure is performed on the simulated patient. Particularly preferred features include a multi-path solution for virtual navigation in a complex anatomy. In addition, the system and method optionally and more preferably incorporate the effect of dynamic contrast injection of dye into the papilla for fluoroscopy. The injection of such dye, and the subsequent visualization of the bilio-pancreatic organ system in the presence of the duodenoscope, must be accurately simulated in terms of accurate visual feedback. In addition, the bilio-pancreatic organ system is optionally and more preferably modeled as a plurality of splines, most preferably arranged as a tree of splines or other branched structure. Thus, the system and method provide a complete solution to the complex and difficult problem of training students in bilio-pancreatic duodenoscopy procedures. The document mentions that in step 3, the digitized images are preferably selected for clarity and lack of visual artefacts, and are then stored in a texture-mapping database. More preferably, the digitized images are enhanced before being stored. Most preferably, the texture mapping also include animation. Such animation could simulate effects such as the flow of biological fluids such as blood, flowing downward due to the influence of gravity. Neither this document mentions the flow change or how it is accomplished.